someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Unboarded Space Station - An Indie Game Creepypasta
Hello everybody. My name is Ethan, but you could just call me E. I'm 14 years old, and live in a small town, that's near Richmond, where I am currently writing this. I wanted to tell you about an indie game situation, that I have witnessed myself. Whatever you do, if you see a game with a downloadable file that's called, "UNBOARDED-SPACE-STAT.-INDIE.EXE," do not open it! You may not like what you encounter. 9/30/2017 - Entry #1 This all started when I first got a computer. I was introduced to indie games for the first time, when I was around 7. I wanted to create my own indie game, so I searched up how, then downloaded game maker. I actually made a bit of progress, before I got a nasty virus. My indie game was going to be called, "Unboarded Space Station." Yeah, I know, totally creative. It was supposed to be a game where you survive a space ship crash, with nobody else but you on it, and you were supposed to fix your ship, and go to planets to get materials and tools, to go to a mysterious planet, which I have dubbed, "Ludicia." My heart was shattered. No, even worse. Literally shredded, as if someone put it in a paper shredder. I had to buy a new computer today, and the old one contained everything I needed, but luckily, I managed to save the files onto a Dropbox account, right before I got the virus, so I could at least play it, and maybe rip all of the files, and continue where I left off. I have dug into the files, and found one music file so far. I will share it with you. It sounds retro, and I do indeed remember making this. I'll make sure to update you tomorrow, so you can all be updated. I launched the game, and the title screen was just wrong, and glitchy, so I had to fix some code and scripts. I hope you enjoy the audio file. 10/10/2017 - Entry #2 I opened the game and got a blue screen of death.I was mad,so after restating my windows 7 i got in to the game again.This time instead of starting me at the title screen,i was at the tutorial level,i laughed because as a kid i didn't spell very well,i would spell because without a C and i spelled press without the extra s at the end.Anyway after the tutorial level i got this message: Well Done You beat the tutorial, Now,you can fuck off! WTF?!I didn't add "fuck off" at the end,come to think of it...I never added swearing in the game.If i would say a swear as a kid,my mom or dad would tell me that it's a bad word. Anyway the opening cutscene began playing,and froze when the ship crashed.After 20 seconds it unfroze and i was back in the game,then i had to customize my character.I made a jacksepticeye look-a-like because he was my favorite YouTuber,after that i got into the first mission,which was to find you crew,i remembered that you only had one crewman who was alive and he would assist you.But when i found him,he was lying on the ground and a new quest appeared saying:"Find Health Kit" After i found it,the new quest was:"Bring Back Health Kit to name_crewman_John" Ok,just a little glitch,so i bring back the health kit to him and this appears: New Partner name_crewman_John What was up with that glitch?Anyway i found the first 2 parts,and then John began to glitch,But only have small glitches like he would walk in circles or teleport in front of you.But When i found the 3rd part of the ship,he was gone and i got this message: Partner Lost Crewman John is dead WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY GAME?!!?I shouted.He never died in the game I then closed the game. I'll keep you updated after i play the game againCategory:Video Game